1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cart devices and more particularly pertains to a new cart device for aiding a person in transporting their luggage from a vehicle and into a hotel or into their home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cart devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,725 describes a device for supporting garments in a vertical orientation. Another type of cart device is U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,764 which also describes a device adapted for supporting garments in a vertical orientation above a ground surface. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,731.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to transport their own clothing and luggage from a vehicle and into a hotel room. This will save a person money as well as provide a method for transporting luggage when a bellhop is not available. Additionally, the device should be collapsible so that it is easily storable within a vehicle and may be stored within a dwelling when not in use. Further, the device may be used for transporting luggage into a dwelling and thereafter storing the luggage when the luggage is not being used.